Death of a Princess
by ACerulean
Summary: Twilight has been extremely depressed as of late. She is afraid that she will outlive her friends and have to watch them pass away one by one. Soon she has reached a point where she can no longer handle these feelings and decides to end her own life. What follows is the strangest and most enlightening dream she will ever have.


Twilight Sparkle knew it was coming when it happened. She had been planning this for weeks now. Sure, it had taken a little white lie to get the medication, but soon it would all be worthwhile. She counted out the pills. One. Two. They were so small. How could something so small cause such a deep sleep. Three. Four. Could she really do this. Could she really bring herself to it. Five. Six. Soon everything would fade away and it would all be over. Twilight poured the rest of the pills onto the table and poured herself a large glass of water from the pitcher nearby. She swallowed one pill. She swallowed another. Soon she had swallowed them all. Twilight was a little surprised by how sleepy she felt. She let her eyes close and then open again. Once this happened. Twice this happened. The third time her eyes did not open again. Twilight was lost to the world.

It was cold where she was. An icy wind blew across her face. Was this was hell was like. Had she damned herself to eternity here by committing the unthinkable? She opened her eyes to find herself staring up into a familiar face.

"Luna, she gasped.

"Is that you?"

"Quiet Darling", the princess murmured.

"There is something I must show you."

Luna motioned for Twilight to follow her, before leaping forth and taking flight. Twilight followed closely, afraid to be left behind in this strange new world. After what seemed to be an eternity of flight, they landed. As the mist cleared Twilight could see her own home. There was a candle burning in the window.

"Luna", Twilight said," why are we here?" Luna remained silent. She walked forward. Twilight kept close behind her. She had an idea of what she might see and she really did not want to. Luna pushed the door open and walked inside, bowing her head as she passed through the low door. Twilight could hear muffled voices from within. She took a tentative step forward. Luna motioned for her to follow.

"It will hurt child", she said," it will hurt." Twilight stepped through the door and was welcomed by a familiar site. Her young apprentice Spike the dragon and all of her friends were there. But something was wrong. They all had their backs to her and were gathered around something.

"I never would have thought that she might do something like that." Twilight heard the sadness in Rarity's voice.

"She was so young. So strong." It was Applejack's turn to speak. Twilight could only sit and stare as a wave of comprehension rolled over her. They were talking about her.

"Why Twilight", Spike said, his voice thick with tears. Twilight reached out to touch him, to reassure him.

"No Twilight", Luna said," what is done is done." Twilight wanted to scream. She couldn't bear to see her friends like this. Was death worthwhile if it meant forcing a sadness like this on those she loved? Would it not have been better to at least grow old with them, even if she would outlive them by many many years?

"Luna", she said quietly,"why are you showing me this?"

"You must understand child."

"These are the results of your actions." Twilight could not bear the pain in the faces of her friends. She could not bear the thought that she had caused that pain.

"Isn't there a way that I can change this", Twilight asked.

"Can't I make things right again?" Luna looked at her. The pain was evident in her face.

"No", Twilight gasped," tell me there isn't more." The mist closed in around them. When it cleared they were standing on a cliff overlooking Ponyville.

The small village, her home, was in ruins. Flames licked at buildings and smoke clouded the air. The scent of singed flesh lay heavy on the wind like a sickening perfume. In the midst of it all, Twilight could see her friends gathered in a circle, huddled together in fear. Over them stood every villain she had ever faced and those who haunted her deepest nightmares. Twilight could barely contain the horror she felt as she looked down on the scene of destruction. Was this truly what the world would be like without her? How could she play such a powerful role. Was this not a nightmare? Perhaps some hellish delusion brought on by a lack of oxygen flowing to the brain?

Twilight began to laugh. She turned to Luna and smiled a manic grin.

"I get this", she said,"this is all just my guilt in the form of a dream."

"This can't be happening and isn't." Luna looked down at her with eyes filled with a wisdom no other pony could ever hope to achieve. She shook her head. As the mist gathered around them once more, Luna gathered Twilight in her wings. The feel of the soft feathers was comforting like a mother's embrace.

When the mist cleared, Twilight could see that she was standing in her own bedroom. Boxes were scattered around the room. Books were in piles. The only living thing in site was her loyal apprentice Spike. He was asleep in his bed, curled around something. Twilight moved closer. To her horror and despair she saw that it was a picture of herself. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another and then a third. She had not realized until now how selfish she had been. Her friends needed her as much as she needed them.

Twilight turned to Luna.

"Please send me back", she sobbed.

A warm smile crept across Luna's face. The mist closed in around them once more. When it cleared Twilight was engulfed in darkness. Looking around frantically, she scrabbled at her surroundings looking for anything that might provide a respite.

"Calm down Sugar Cube", a familiar voice said.

"Man she's freaking out!"

Twilight opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of her friends. She looked around and discovered that she was lying in a hospital bed. It was then that she realized that her friends were still there and would be for many years to come. That was what mattered.


End file.
